Talk:Susan J. Sullivan
Who is this actress? Wikipedia lists her as Susan Sullivan , the actress who appeared with Robert Foxworth in Falcon Crest and IMDb lists her as a different person , Susan O`Sullivan. A screenshot of her is impossible, because she is the woman who died in the transporter accident. Who knows ?? What for an article about her should we write ??– Tom 17:37, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : For a clearer (somewhat) image of the actress, the backcover of the original soundtrack LP for the motion picture has an image of Sonak and this character on it minus the distorted transporter effects, which might given someone a better idea what this actress looks like. --Alan del Beccio 20:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC) If you can show this image somehow...I'll know which actress it is. – Tom 12:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think this is the actress from Falcon Crest. That Sullivan was already reasonably well-known at the time, having starred in Another World and being nominated for the show Having Babies. I don't really think she would do an incredibly small role where she is barely even seen. Then again, it certainly is possible... what is seen of the crewman certainly could be her, based on the photographs I've seen, but I still doubt it highly. --From Andoria with Love 16:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I am the actress who played Vice Admiral Lori Ciana in Star Trek The Motion Picture. My name is Susan J. Sullivan AKA Susan O'Sullivan (on IMDB). You can see a clear image of this in the Star Trek Calendar - March, which depicts Jon Rashad Kamal and me on in the transporter just prior to disintegration. :::::Thank you for your assistance. Do you have a personal website that we could link to which has your credits, or other site with this information? --31dot 08:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: My personal website is susanjanesullivan.com Naked? Is it just me, or is she naked in the transporter beam when she dies? Federation 08:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I can definitely see a neckline on her uniform. She is probably just wearing the skin color version of the uniform of her era, as can be seen on Chekov in the article on those uniforms. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Why would an Admiral wear a tan uniform? Federation 08:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :She's only an admiral in the novelization, not in canon. In addition, we have seen at least one non-command devision admiral, possibly two. As I said, though, I can very clearly see a v-neck line, similar in shape to the v-neck Kirk is shown wearing on the same page I pointed out before. Seriously, given that there is a skin colored uniform combination, and at least I can see a clear neckline, what are the chances she was naked even without that evidence? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I'm not saying she was naked when she dematerialized! Federation 09:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :When has anyone else suddenly become naked during transport? Matter is matter, the transporter doesn't suddenly say "you're cloths, go away". And again, I've presented evidence that she is not naked. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::As an aside, Chakotay once mentioned that he once materialized with nothing but his combadge due to a malfunction.--31dot 16:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Yes. There is also Menage a Troi. If the transporter scrambled her pattern, maybe her uniform ended up inside her body. Federation 20:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Removed from page She did not work on Falcon Crest. ---- There's a history to this strange note (see page history). Apparently, the actress herself claimed that she has the same name, but is not the same person as some IMDB page lists as the ST1 actress. Since we don't link to that page, it might be enough if we just removed this note. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC)